


Why Are You Crying, My Son?

by Lady_R



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys Is Mettaton's Mother, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mettaton Cries A Lot, Mettaton Is Very Angsty, Mother-Son Relationship, Remorse, Suicidal Thoughts, character almost dIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_R/pseuds/Lady_R
Summary: "I miss you so much, my son. Don't run away from me. I know you just fake your smile. Remorse is killing you, I hear you every night now. Open the door, my son. Mom's waiting for you.Please, don't end up like me. Don't hate yourself like I do. A day will come in which you won't even be able to fake anymore, and unlike me, they'll all look at you.What'll happen then, my son?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alphys loves Mettaton dearly, like a mother loves a son.  
> And for a loving mother, knowing her son cries every night on his own is the greatest of pains.

Why are you crying, my son?

Don't make that face, it doesn't work with me. You always smile, my beloved. Why do you do that? You don't have any need to. You have nothing to hide from me.  
You smile, my beloved, smirking at the cameras like only you can do. Even with a screen as a face one can tell you're smiling. Impassible, flawless. But I know that from behind the scenes you cry. I want to listen to your pain. I can feel it even when you're singing. What's happening to you? What's bothering your perfect smile?  
I hear you, my son. You curl up next to your bedroom door and sob for hours. How I wish I could hold you tight and console you. You wouldn't want it, would you? You wouldn't want your shy, full of complexes mom to get too close to you?  
Or maybe you would. You would want to talk to me and release all that emptiness you have within your soul. It burns, doesn't it? It's called remorse and your mom knows it all too well. If only I could help you...  
But I can't.  
Maybe we're destined never to really listen to each other. You'll fly high, my son. You're great and luminous, as blindingly bright as a comet. You don't have time to stay tangled up on me. I can be just as sticky as the Amalgamates.

Why are you crying, my son? Are you thinking about your past, about your life before you became a star? Don't think about it, you know it hurts you. You can't go back. You're here and you'll have to go on forward. I'll lead you, if you want, if it doesn't bother you.  
Don't cry, I beg you. Don't tell me it's all ok. You can talk to me, I swear, I won't be annoying, I can be likable and understanding if I want to.  
I'm so stupid. Why would you talk to me? You've got your fans, they'll listen to you. But if they can listen to you, why do you keep on crying?  
You had courage, you took a decision. You didn't stay wobbling in your remorse like I did. Don't give up now. Go on. Fight your war, my son.  
Shine, light us all up, as your foolish complexed mom prays to be able to hug you again.   
Your body will soon be ready. It's exactly like we imagined together. Maybe, seeing you happy, I'll forget the fact that when you'll have it we won't see each other anymore. And that, for a mom, is a strong pain.

Why are you crying, my son? Why do you recline your head on the pillows like that?  
Don't you want me to come in to you, to tell you something that can confort you?  
-Leave, Alphys. I want to be alone.-  
I miss you so much, my son. Don't run away from me. I know you just fake your smile. Remorse is killing you, I hear you every night now. Open the door, my son. Mom's waiting for you.  
Please, don't end up like me. Don't hate yourself like I do. A day will come in which you won't even be able to fake anymore, and unlike me, they'll all look at you.  
What'll happen then, my son?

 

_-I... I managed to open the lock! Are you too... Oh my god. Mettaton! Mettaton, are you... thank GOD, it's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone I would have... I would have...-_

 

Your eyes are turned off, your lips unlocked in a relaxed, fulfilled smile. You did it, my son. You managed to get rid of your anguish, thanks to the human, but most of all thanks to yourself. It's over, my son. You won't cry anymore. You'll go back dancing happily and they'll all look at you and clap until their hands hurt. And I'll be there in the first line, screaming your name out loud.  
As long as you wake up, my son. You're really damaged, and maybe...  
No, I don't wanna think about it. The human will leave, they'll kill King Asgore... I'm scared, I'm so scared, I need you.  
I drop tears on your face holding you tight to my chest. Don't leave me, my son, don't leave me. I don't want to be left alone with my mistakes. Stay here, my beloved, my best creation. Mom's calling your name and she's begging the Heavens for you to answer her, say hi to her, and accept her apologies.  
Mom's calling you: come to her.  
I place my son's torso on the operation table. I can barely see it from behind the tears.  
No, Alphys. You've already cried enough. Everything will be fine. Wipe your tears and repair him.  
Your son is here, he needs you. And you'll be there.  
  
-Ugh...-  
My son, you're finally awake. Your gorgeous body's back. I've repaired you, look. Haven't I been great? You'll be happy, now. If you want, later we can start dancing with Mew Mew music. Not now, you're too disoriented. You bring a hand to your head and massage your forehead. You breathe frantically. Don't worry, mom's here.  
You're safe, my son. Mom's back, she's fixed her mistakes. She has brought home all the Amalgamates, you should have seen how happy your friend Shyren was.  
Don't hate me anymore, please. Don't do that. I fought against myself and I won. I want you to trust me, my son.  
-A-Alphys...- your magnificent voice cracks like a recording in a broken radio. Poor son of mine, you're no longer yourself. I'll fix that up as well, i promise. You'll go back to the start. Don't hate me, please, don't hate me.  
You stumble down the operation table on your high-heeled boots. Your hair are dirty and your face still looks bruised, but you're gorgeous. You smile with those steel lips I myself have made, and those white glazed teeth I've carefully polished everyday, dreaming the day I would have finally looked into your eyes.  
Eyes that are now humid, and oily tears drip down your cheeks. What is it? Don't cry, my son. Everything's alright, mom... mom's here.  
But you smile at me through the tears, stretching your arms towards me. You lift me up and hold me tight to your chest, so tight I can hear the noise of the fans from under your cuirass.   
And your voice is like a tonic that cauterizes all my wounds.  
-Thanks for saving me... mom.-


End file.
